


In Your Arms

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Kissing, No Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been fuck-buddies for months, each to help themselves cope. Neither expected something to actually blossom from their relationship.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote to be very soft and loving. Rated M because I didn't know what else to rate a fic that starts with post-coital snuggling.

Peridot's arms wrap tightly around Lapis, spooning the taller girl. She nuzzles into the back of Lapis' head, inhaling the scent.

Lapis and Peridot had just got done with one of their sex sessions. The two girls had been fuck-buddies for four months right after Lapis broke up with Jasper, an attempt to fill her physical needs so she wouldn't go back.

It worked, thankfully. Lapis had been split up with the larger girl for four months. Peridot also helped with the more emotional parts of her breakup, being roommates, Peridot would listen and help Lapis through her problems.

The two had set some ground rules before starting all this. No touching outside their room, no kissing anywhere nonsexual, no leaving visible marks, no talking about personal stuff while they fuck.

Each girl also had their own subset of rules for the other to follow.

Peridot wasn't allowed to bring up Jasper without Lapis bringing her up first, Lapis forbid Peridot from hanging out with her anywhere but in their room, and the two of them would trade of spooning duty each time. Lapis really enjoyed being the little spoon, but she also enjoyed holding Peridot's little furnace of a body and nuzzling into her always soft hair.

Lapis wasn't allowed to talk about Peridot's family or the scars littering her back, Peridot needed Lapis to start off more gently with her, otherwise she may be sent into an anxiety attack, and Peridot forbid either of them from discussing the nature of their relationship with their friends.

Each girl had agreed to these rules at the start of their relationship. Peridot had just wanted a way to destress and to try to get over her own internal homophobia pressed upon her by her parents. Lapis wanted someone to help her stay on the straight and narrow and finally leave Jasper once and for all. The two had gotten what they wanted at that time.

That didn't mean that needs didn't change however.

As time progressed, and they found out more and more about each other, Peridot began feeling a fondness in her heart. Lapis' arms, presence, and company felt like home to her. Lapis' being enveloped her in a sense of comfort that she'd never felt before.

Peridot nuzzles into Lapis' hair, resisting the urges to begin kissing Lapis' exposed neck and begin leaving love bites on the taller girl.

Lapis had started blossoming similar feelings. She felt a closeness to Peridot she's never felt before. Lapis detached herself from other people for a long time. Never relying on them or actively seeking them out.

Peridot changed that. Lapis couldn't wait to get home and see her small roommate, who would care for her, provide a distraction, or comfort her. She felt secure in Peridot's arms.

The two girls lay, spooning in silence. Unaware that the other's heart yearned in the same way theirs did. Each with doubts racing through their minds.

_ What if she's not over Jasper? What if we're not close enough? What if she thinks I'm trying to use her? What if she doesn't find me attractive? _

_ What if I hurt her? What if she only thinks of me as a friend? What if she feels too much dissonance from dating a girl? What if I drive her away? _

Lapis shifts in Peridot's arms, turning to face the shorter girl. Their eyes lock, blush evident on each other's cheeks. Like magnets, the two are drawn together, each stopping before their lips meet. They both gaze into each other's eyes, trying to discern what the other was thinking.

At the same time, they both leaned forward, lightly pressing their lips together. They both snap backwards at the same time.

"I'm sorry," they say in unison, looking away from each other before realizing what happened.

They both lock eyes again, tension rising between the two. Lapis puts a hand on Peridot's cheek, which Peridot reaches up to hold.

Again, they lean in. Lips finally meeting, softly, gently, and everything felt right in their worlds.


End file.
